Unexpected
by NochArcZwei
Summary: -Karya Lama- Sebuah definisi hati yang masih membingungkan. Tentang perubahan diri, status, hubungan dan kepedulian. "Kurasa aku tertarik padanya". RnR dan saran plot sangat ditunggu hehe. XD


**Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer : All chara belong to Hiro Fujiwara sensei**

 **Rate K+ to T+ liat perkembangannya aja ya X)**

 **UsuiXMisaki**

* * *

 **One Step**

Tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, termenung, ekspresi apalagi yang manusia punya untuk mengungkapkan suasana hatinya yang tak tentu akan tepat menjurus kepada suasana yang mana. Hati, sesuatu yang abstrak bukan? Tak bisa dikatakan sebagai organ penting karena fungsi organnya dengan "hati" yang disebutkan tadi jauh berbeda bukan?

Kemudian mengapa hati yang bisa dibilang abstrak itu malah jadi pusat pengatur segala aktifitas entah yang berhubungan dengan internal maupun eksternal, dan malah mengendalikan seluruh system organ bahkan individunya itu sendiri hanya dengan sebuah fungsi kecil dari hati tersebut yaitu "perasaan".

Bingung? Begitu pula sesosok anak perempuan atau tepatnya seorang anak yang akan beranjak menjadi remaja yang melihat, menganalisis, dan menelaah lingkungan sekitarnya.

" Ada yang aneh?" ucapnya bingung sambil menatap sekeliling sekolah dasarnya.

Kemudian pada suatu waktu saat seluruh murid sedang sibuk dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, anak sekolah dasar yang akan beranjak remaja dan meninggalkan sekolah dasarnya kemudian segera menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama akan membicarakan hal yang belum saatnya mereka bicarakan.

" Hei, kalian tahu katanya kalau seseorang yang akan masuk ke SMP itu, harus menunjukan dirinya. Khususnya perempuan karena disana kita akan menemukan laki-laki yang mungkin akan jadi pacar kita, jadi intinya kita harus sudah bisa tampil cantik nanti!" ucap salah satu sisiwi centil disekolah itu, dan hanya di tanggapi oleh misaki ya anak perempuan yang sadar akan keanehan di kelasnya itu bernama Misaki, dengan acuh bahkan tak peduli.

" Apa-apaan dia itu" bisik misaki pada dirinya sendiri.

" Apakah benar seperti itu?" Tanya seorang temannya yang menyimak ucapan siswi centil itu.

" Iya Usui-san itu benar, kakakku mengatakannya padaku kemarin, katanya kalau anak perempuan yang tidak menarik tidak akan diterima disana karena, disekolah yang baru nanti penampilan itu sangat penting!" tegas anak tersebut dengan percaya diri.

" Hmmm, tapi dengar dengan baik ya, perempuan yang hanya mengandalkan kecantikannya saja, kelak tidak akan menjadi orang yang berguna. Karena kalian tahu…"

Ucapnya tiba-tiba ketus namun terhenti.

" Tahu apa?" Tanya siswi itu menantang.

" Ah tidak…" sambil meninggalkan kelasnya dengan wajah sedikit berubah dari bersemangat menjadi, sedih.

" Huuuuuuuu…." Sorak siswi kecuali misaki

Misaki hanya melirik pada usui yang pergi dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya 'ada apa orang itu'. Dan kemudian dia sibuk dengan pr-nya yang belum dia kerjakan.

.

 **Misaki POV**

Usui, memang kelihatannya dia anak yang baik tapi aneh juga, terkadang ceria tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung dan terkadang pula menyebalkan.

Usui itulah temanku di kelas eh tapi tunggu mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan teman karena berbicara dengannya saja belum pernah. Aku sudah 6 tahun sekelas dengannya namun aku tak pernah sekali pun sengaja berbicara bahkan menyapa pun tidak. Menurut ibuku dia anak orang berada tapi aneh, dia hidup sendirian di apartementnya. Ditambah seorang bocah lelaki berumur 6 tahun tetapi dia sudah hidup sendiri ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, aku tidak tahu mengenai alasan mengapa dia bisa tinggal sendirian, yang pasti aku salut padanya karena sampai saat ini dia bisa bertahan hidup walau tinggal sendiri. Dia itu lebih mandiri dari pada aku sendiri. Ya aku salut padanya.

Aku pernah memergokinya sedang berbelanja kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari di supermarket.' Sekali lagi aku salut padanya' hanya kata itu yang bisa aku lontarkan saat ini.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Misaki Ayuzawa atau panggil saja misaki, tapi ibuku sering menyebutku misa-chan, aku ya bisa dibilang bukan anak pada umumnya karena dengan umurku sekarang aku sudah terbiasa bekerja, alasannya ok aku jelaskan karena ayahku pergi, atau tepatnya kabur lari dari tanggung jawab dan malah menikah dengan perempuan lain. Itulah yang ibuku katakan saat aku bertanya tentang ayahku. Tragis memang tapi apa mau dikata itulah nasibku.

.

 **Normal POV**

Perasaan, kata kunci yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi saat ini di kelas ini. Individual dengan masalah masing-masing yang saling tertutup satu sama lain. Karena sesuatu yang berkecamuk yaitu "perasaan" mereka masing-masing yang menganggap bahwa masalah yang mereka punya tak perlu diketahui orang lain cukup dirinya sendiri yang tahu, karena kalaupun ada yang tahu tak akan ada yang berubah yang ada hanyalah orang yang memandang kami aneh. Itulah pikiran mereka, tepatnya perasaan mereka.

Bulan pun berganti dan itu artinya para siswa SD sudah berada di upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMP masing-masing yang mereka pilih. Begitu pula halnya dengan Misaki dan Usui mereke masuk kesebuah SMP ternama di prefektur itu, tidak aneh karena mereka anak yang cerdas dan giat. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya, mereka bersama lagi di SMP.

Misaki pun sampai di sekolah barunya dengan bersemangat, dan jeng jeng dengan sepeda barunya karena jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh sekarang. Dia pun bergegas memarkirkan sepedanya dan merapikan seragamnya takut tidak rapi, setelah selesai dia melangkahkan kakinya akan masuk ke sekolahnya namun tiba-tiba,

"Selamat datang Misaki Ayuzawa kami merasa terhormat dapat menerima siswa teladan sepertimu di sekolah ini, silakan masuk" ucap bapak yang berwibawa namun hehe, kepalanya sedikit botak.

"Terima kasih pak, bapak terlalu berlebihan menganggap saya siswa teladan padahal saya kan biasa-biasa saja pak. Ok pak saya duluan ya" jawab misaki dengan ceria dan bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengan bapak-bapak tadi,

"Iya misaki paman tahu, tapi kan ini penyambutan khusus untuk siswa dengan nilai test tertinggi, dan ibumu juga berpesan katanya 'tolong jagakan anakku ya' ya paman kan sudah mengenalmu dari kecil sepantasnya kan sekali-kali diperlakukan begitu." Timbal bapak itu dan ternyata adalah kenalannya misaki, terang saja dia sudah akrab sekali.

"Iya paman aku masuk dulu ya upacaranya sudah mau dimulai, dah paman" misaki pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan paman tersebut sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Tiba saatnya Misaki menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata didepan seluruh murid sebagai perwakilan semuanya karena nilainya yang tertinggi, dia pun memulai sambutannya dengan tenang dan santai namun berbobot.

"Selamat pagi para siswa sekalian, pada kesempatan kali ini saya diberikan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sambuatan dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru ini, pertama-tama saya sangat bersyukur dapat di terima di sekolah ini, dan mengenai hasil test saya itu hanya bonus keberuntungan saja. Kalian pun patut bersyukur atas diterimanya kalian disekolah ini karena banyak siswa yang menginginkan untuk bersekolah disini namun tidak bisa karena tidak lulus test. Satu pesan saja yang akan saya sampaikan disini manfaatkan waktu kalian bersekolah disini, tetap semangat dalam menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti kedepannya, dan jangan terlalu terpaku terhadap perasaan dalam menghadapi sesuatu meski terkadang perasaan kita itu benar. Sekian sambutan saya terima kasih" ucap misaki yang menyelesaikan sambutannya dengan lancar, dan turun dari podium masih dengan wajah tersenyum. Setelah turun.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, dan teks yang aku hapal tidak ada sedikitpun yang terlupa, yes hahaha." Misaki berpose sangat tidak anggun sekali

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Senang, perasaan itulah yang sedang mendominasi hati misaki dalam seminggu ini bagaimana tidak, pertama dia masuk sebagai murid terbaik di SMP tersebut, kedua dia ditempatkan di kelas favorit mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, karena siswa yang terdapat di kelas ini berjumlah tidak kurang dan tidak lebih 25 orang dan itu diambi dari hasil test pada awal memasuki SMP ini.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa misaki sekarang bukanlah misaki yang dulu yang terpuruk, menyendiri, tak banyak bicara dan tidak mempunyai teman. Misaki yang sekarang bahagia, banyak teman, ceria, meski kehidupannya yang sebenarnya tetap pada posisi sebelumnya yaitu memprihatinkan, tapi tak dihiraukan karena tak seburuk dulu saat di SD. Dan yang paling membahagiakan kalian tahu, meski baru 1 minggu misaki bersekolah disekolah ini tapi para guru sudah sangat mempertimbangakan akan kemampuan akademik maupun non akademiknya, bahkan dipertimbangkan dalam pencalonan Ketua Osis tahun ini.

Jauh berbeda dengan Usui yang sepertinya jauh terpuruk dibandingkan masa SDnya, atau tepatnya suasana hati usui tidak baik semenjak memasuku SMP ini, padahal dia masuk dalam urutan 10 besar saat mengikuti ujian di SMP barunya dan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan misaki tapi keterpurukan usui jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dulu. Usui yang dulu cenderung ceria, bawel, tidak jelas dan kritis meski pendapatnya salah sekarang berubah menjadi usui yang pendiam, tidak bergaul, telihat kusut, jarang bicara, dan lebih sering melamun dan membaca buku, meskipun kecerdasannya masih sama seperti dulu tapi itu sangat buruk. Entah apa yang menyebabkan prilaku usui berubah drastis, yang pasti keadaan keluarganya makin memburuk.

.

Misaki POV

"Ya tuhan harus berapa lama lagi aku harus menjalani kehidupan bersekolah ku ini dengan dia, memang sih tidak dia tidak mengganggu tapi apakah tidak ada lagi teman sekelasku saat di SD selain dia di sekolah ini, kenapa selalu saja dia yang sekelas denganku?" ujarku sendiri

"Tapi wajar sih kalau dia bisa masuk sekolah ini dan dikelas ini karena dia kan terkenal cerdas serta kritis saat di sekolah dasar dulu, berbeda denganku dulu, eh kok aku malah membandingkannya sih. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya dia telihat murung, dan pendiam, tidak mungkin" hei kenapa aku jadi membahas dia

"Sudahlah misaki jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting" tentu saja dia tidak penting

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling karena ini kan sekolah baru, ketika sedang berkeliling sekolah ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyapa, aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi ya apa salahnya menjawab sapaannya pikirku.

"Ohayou, kamu Ayuzawa Misaki dari kelas Himitsu ability kan, hajimemashou nee, aku Sakura dari kelas sebelah kelas Common ability, pidatomu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru bagus sekali, sugoi.." dia imut sekali

"Ohayou, yosh betul sekali, tapi tidak perlu menyebutkan spesifikasi kelasnya segala kan, cukup VII A saja. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu sakura-chan, ah pidatoku biasa saja kok, itu pun hasil berlatih selama beberapa hari, tapi jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya"

Kami pun tertawa karena perkataanku tadi, haha menyenangkan ya mempunyai teman. Semoga usui segera kembali seperti dulu lagi, kenapa usui laagi yang terpikirkan olehku, sudahlah abaikan.

Dan tiba-tiba teeet suara bel masuk berbunyi dengan sangat kencang menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Aku pun harus segera bergegas memasuki kelasku.

"ah, sakura chan ayo kita masuk kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama di mulai, ayo sama-sama kelas kita berdekatan kan?" dia terseyum, aduh kenapa dia manis sekali.

"ah iya terima kasih ayuzawa san, iku you" dia memanggilku ayuzawa. Bagaimana lagi kita baru saja berkenalan kan

"Misaki saja, jangan terlalu kaku ya, ayo berangkat" jawabku sedikit bijaksana, well panggilan tadi memang agak kaku, misaki lebih cocok di pendengaranku

"Hai" Sakura mengangguk, kenapa tingkahnya selalu imut kami sama.

Dan kamipun memulai pelajaran pertama kami, aneh ya mempunyai teman, wajar saja kan aku berkata seperti itu karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman.

.

 **Normal POV**

Teet bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran matematika kali ini

"ok minna sampai disini pelajaran matematika kita hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya, dan selamat beristirahat" tegas seorang guru matematika yang bersiap keluar dari ruang kelas misaki dan usui berada.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, untung saja tadi malam aku sempat mempelajarinya terlebih dulu, jadi tidak terlalu menyulitkan, hihihi #kruyuk# aduh kenapa perutku selalu tidak bisa diajak kompromi, baiklah kantin bento I'm coming, Ittadakimasu" gumam misaki dan akhirnya menyantap bento buatan adiknya, karena kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya kan, misaki buruk dalam memasak.

Misaki sedang menikmati makanannya ketika Usui hanya menopang dagunya, menatap Misaki kemudian sesekali tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Makanlah dengan lahap misa-chan" usui mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan

* * *

 **Author Note**

HAhahahahaha entah gw ngakak, nemu fd buluk dengan folder dan file buluk.

Dan ditemukanlah folder penuh aib. Gw gatahan baca story ini awalnya, yatuhan ini tulisan gw zaman smp kelas tiga.

Meskipun aib ini tetep tulisan gw, dan dengan lapang dada tetep gw post X'D

Capaian hidup gw dulu adalah ketika balik sekolah bisa ngayal dengan jadi silent reader FF karya orang #pengakuan

Gw inget banget dulu baru beberapa temen gw yang tahu FF well anak smp sekarang kayaknya udah lebih familiar ama FF ya wkwk

Dan fict ini adalah hasil kerja keras gw saat itu karena terinspirasi juga ingin ikut berkontribusi (dulu gw masih bego gmn cara postnya makanya cuma gw simpen, dan karena dulu gw juga belum punya akun ffn wkwk)

Entah sebuah ujian buat para reader semua, atau bencana ketika baca ini. Tapi thanks ya udah mau baca XD

Kalo boleh gw mau minta sesuatu dari reader boleh? Kira-kira kalian ada saran gk buat lanjutan story ini? Post di review ya wkwk

Saaaa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya

See ya X)


End file.
